the lone equstrian wanderer
by Purpleflame13
Summary: the lone wanderer. the savoir of the wasteland. he was known all through land. two years after his fight against the enclave. he has enjoyed his life of peace. but what if he was sent to a equestria Version of the wastelands. follow his story with the help of the main six and his new found love of his life. This is a fallout equstria fanfic. hope you enjoy it. please leave reviews
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC

War. War never the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as vaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them - all except those in Vault 101. For on that fateful day, when fire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed... and never reopened. It was here you were born. It is here you will , in Vault 101: no one ever ENTERS, and no one ever leaves. Why? because war never changes"

TWO YEARS LATER

Hey dogmeat, you feel like heading to Megaton and seing anyone needs help" I said to my best dog friends. oh, how the years i spent with him. Hes been with me for two years now and when were together, we are unstoppable.

"BARK"

"Ill take that as a yes then" I start to put on my T51b power armorand collect all of my weapons for this up coming travel.(I have all the special weapons in the Fallout 3 game of the year edition)"Dogmeat you think the power armor modification will work" I ask my canine companion. I have spent the last two weeks trying to modify my armor to hook up to this wierd metal box i found when i went to explore the dc ruins. It was a slim white rectangle metal box with round edges and the logo SA NG on it. (IF you havent figure it out, its a samsung phone.) When i found it it took i bit of time to learn to turn it on. I was suprised that it still worked after all these years. I mange to find a little square icion with the words music on it. Once i pressed it, a hole list of songs came out. I played one called "Five More Hours" by Deorro and Chris Brown (good song by the way). but it ran out of batter. So i have hooked it up to my power armor and now hopefully it will work.

"Ready boy'' as i go to my pipboy 3000 and head over to radio. I see a new Station called Samsung. I hit it and the hole list of song showes up there."Yes i did it, Now we can listen to music while we walk around. Not that i dont enjoy three dogs radio station, its just it get old listing to the same songs, huh boy''

Once outside our little house i build for us, we head down the mountian and head for Megaton.( i build it next to were you find the Vitory riffle) "Its going to be a couple hours of walking boy" I said to him as i look around the waste land. OH how scared i was of this place when i first left vault 101. I am gratefull i found mefaton and the people there helping me with finding my dad. I was even nice that the sharif gave me a house there to. But with being the savoir of humanity, i was puting the town at rik from talon company mercs, raiders, enclave,etc. who all wanted the price on my head. so i moved out.

"Hey dogmeat want to listen to some music." i said as i started to play some songs. I found one that was titled "Giggle at the ghostieby aftermath. I thought it sounded good so i played it. the begining was alright. but the voice caught me off gaurd. it sounded childish and happy

As we countine our walk i get a light from my pipboy that a new radio messege was being sent across the waste land. When i go to see what the messege was i was surprise to see it writen in some language i have never seen before. AND the vocie on the transmision to, i coulndnt understand wht it was saying. But the mark was only ten minutes away from were i was."What do you say dogmeat, up for another adventure" with a bark confurming he was in we set out for the sorce of this mystries transmition.

Once we get there we are greated by a glowing crome case and a sight for sore eyes.."Well well well, if it isnt our good friend Jake "Darkside''. We have been looking for you. your gonna make us rich." said a random raider i have never meet before.

OH, come on boys cant you just left me see whats inside that cylinder"

"NAh this is ours and when were done killing you we gonna take al ou stuff and snap that little muts neck."

Oh that was were you made a mistake. no one trys to hurt dogmeat. "Dogmeat, tear him into peaces" and with that dogmeat ran at the raider and started bitting him

"Help you idiots kill him." he said to the two other raiders. I pulled out my black hawk scooped .44 and kill the other two instantly. the leader was all reardy trying to pull dogmeat of of him.

"Wait please im sorry"

"you shouldnt have messed with my dog, Dogmeat put him out of his missery." and with that dog meat snaped his neck. i picked up the cantanor and inspected it. but just as i touched it, Dogmeat and i were blinded by a bright white light. and passed out.

As i start to gain my vision back a hear a lot of wispers and talking going on around me. Hopefully they were good people.

"What is that Twilight" Say a voice that sounded a little to familiar.

THis is going to be my second fanfict. I really enjoy fallout 3 and i am going to get fallout 4 and see if its as amazing as 3 was. Hope you engoy this and leave soom feed back please. heres the link to the song watch?v=ks5WaFnbTbQ


	2. oh were oh were did the lone wanderer go

Chapter two

"What is that twilight" said a familiar voice. I knew i heard that voice before but i cant put my finger on it.

"I dont know pinkie pie, it looks to be a bipedal with power armor." said a new voice. this one sounded like curious and i can fell something touch my power armor.

"Girls get away from that thing. It can be working with thh enclave. This can a new devise used to kill us." said a tomboyish voice. I like this one she sound to be protectave and cares for her friends.

"OH but what is the creature inside of it is hurt. What is they captured a helps animal and use it as a weapon. Oh it can be so hurt and scared." said a quite and shy voice. It sound like a caring voice.

"Look at the way its armor looks like, such a tragic color scheme" said a snobbish voice. I can already tell that we arent going to get along very well.

"Well i say we tie this thing up and wait for it to wake up." said a voice that i couldnt understand the accent.

"OOOHHH, look at the thingy on the things foreleg. The watch thingy is blinking." She must have been talking about the warning on my pipboy. I knew what that ment. I was telling me i need to use a stimp pack. But once i felt my pipboy move i knew she must have pushed the radio button. They all most of been suprised that a song started playing because i heard them shuffle backwardYeah I own this beat

You can call me the king or the ruler

Felon on bass, getting hoarse at the mic

We're getting 20 percent cooler

We had a great day out

Calling my name like Ferris Bueller

It's time to wrap this up

We're getting 20 percent cooler

7 colors in your hair

Get your boots on dear 'cause we're going out there

Don't care bout the dress code

Put it on, let's go

Girls go wild 'cause we're going "al fresco"

Ha!

No need to perform

Hands on our bodies gonna keep our skills warm

We need social reform 'cause we're just so criminal

Linguist subliminal, damages minimal

Top percentile, largest fraction

Massive attraction, girl-on-girl action

Stop that, I'm gonna need a redaction

Drop that, you already got your reaction

Me? I'm gonna keep on smiling

You? You're gonna need restyling

I got the quote back

From the jeweler

You're getting 20 percent cooler

Yeah I own this beat

You can call me the king or the ruler

Felon on bass, getting hoarse at the mic

We're getting 20 percent cooler

We had a great day out

Calling my name like Ferris Bueller

It's time to wrap this up

We're getting 20 percent cooler

We're getting 20 percent cooler

We're getting 20 percent cooler

We're getting 20 percent cooler

We're getting 20 percent cooler!

Shhhhhhhh

Reduce that treble

There's an 8 or 9 who think they're on my level

Like a rebel in a bunker getting shelled with a mortar

Bump up and down cause I think you ought'a

Place your hand on my thigh

Don't be coy, I can hear you sigh

Grinding your hips, I'll be flashing my pink

And in ten seconds flat you'll be back with a drink

Wooo!

Bring out the Bacardi

Twilight, Sparkle, up in the party

Tap that, like a phone in the cold war

Room on the third floor, knocking at my front door

Me? I'm kind of a rarity

You? Work that dexterity

Lean back now, here's what I meant

Getting cooler by 20 percent

Yeah I own this beat

You can call me the king or the ruler

Felon on bass, getting hoarse at the mic

We're getting 20 percent cooler

We had a great day out

Calling my name like Ferris Bueller

It's time to wrap this up

We're getting 20 percent cooler

We're getting 20 percent cooler

We're getting 20 percent cooler

We're getting 20 percent cooler

We're getting 20 percent cooler!

Yeah I own this beat

You can call me the king or the ruler

Felon on bass, getting hoarse at the mic

We're getting 20 percent cooler

We had a great day out

Calling my name like Ferris Bueller

It's time to wrap this up

We're getting 20 percent coolers.

After about three minutes of engoying the song. i think its about time to get up.

"did that thing just said my name" said the bookish womans voice.

As i get start to get up the people i heard them step back. My optics of my helmet were damage and i had to get that fixed. I had to take the helmet of so i can see where i am. I dont know what shooked me more, The facted that there was mutiple multi colored creatures or the fact that they looked like they were shocked to see me to. I thought that could see some of them muttering to one another.

"Hi, IMPINKIEPIEANDIMHAPPYTOMEETANEWFACEEVENTHOUYOURNOTAPONY. -" the pink one known as pinkie pie had her mouth coverd my the orange ones hoof.

"I am watching you creature. I dont know what you are but i can tell you going to be nothing but trouble." said a blue one with diffrent colored hair.

i have never heard another creature talk besides the humans still alive and the supermutans.

"Rainbow dash. Dont be rude. it can could be nice. and if it isnt nice dont try to anger it. We dont have very good weapons to defend ourselfs." said a purple one

"Um if you dont do anythig to try and hurt me and daogmeat we won... Wait wheres dogmeat. DOGMEAT. HERE BOY. DOGMEAT THIS ISNT FUNNY WHERE ARE YOU" i shouted make some of the other creatures back up form my sudden outburst."have you seen my dog. he was with me when this white light sucked us into it. He might be hurt, and it was my fault. oh i sorry dogmeat i should've never went to investigate that transmition." I start to panic

"Oh you lost your pet. he could be hurt and int trouble. dont worry im going to help you look for him." Said a yellow one. It didnt even take a inute to find he do to the fact that dogmeat came runnig to me.

"OH dogmeat you had me worried."i said as i start to pet him.

"Oh um, by the way my name is jake. But most of the people know me as Darkside" i said to them.

"IM PINKIE PIE and i love to party." i could tell that im going to like this thing to.

"MY name is Rarity deer. It is lovely to meet you" said the white one

"Im applejack partner" said the orange one

"I twilight sparkle. i hope it wouldnt bother you if we ask you some questions."

"No not at all." i said to them.

"I-Im Flutershy" I heard the yellow one say quitely.

"IM still dont trust you" said the blue one

"Come on Dashie he cant be that bad. you just need to be happy that we meet a new pony and look at his armor. he can probly take on the enclave all by him self." At the mention of the enclave i got curious.

"What do you mean the enclave. I killed them off at adams airforce base." i said to them. They all look at me like i was crazy.

"You beat all those meanies" said pinkie pie

"UH yes i killed all the ones at adams airforce base with the help of the bortherhood."

"The brotherhoof have needer mention you before." said twilight. that was were i looked around and found that there were ponies with power armor.

"and we have never heard of any base of the enclave been deystroyed." said applejack.

"I killed all of them at the near DC" i said to them

"Where DC located at" said twilight.

"I tell you everything but first i need to take a stimp pack and i need to eat something." i said to them.

"WOW WOW WOW, we arent going to give you are food when some of us are starving." said rainbow dash

"Calm down, i have my own food." i siad to her " but is there a place we can sit and talk."

"yes we can go to sugurcube cornor." said pinkie

"Sure lets go" as we start to walk to this sugarcube cornor the pwer armro ponies where following us to. i feel like the time i first went to the citadel.

A/N HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I AM TRYING TO MAKE IT INTRESTING AND FIXING MY SPELLING. BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO PUT YOU OC PONY HERE TO BE WITH ONE OF THE MAIN SIX. BUT NOT PINKIE SHES GOING TO BE WITH ME OK

name:

cutie mark:

body color:

mane color/colors:

Persinality:

armor:

Persinality:

weapon of choice:

Main six interst:


End file.
